The First Date
by TheRogueGuardian10
Summary: Annabeth and Percy's first date. One shot. Set after TLO. First upload, Please review.


**AN:This is my first upload to this site, hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordon, never have never will, even though I keep asking to be.**

It's been great these couple of months after we finally defeated Kronos, camps been fun, we've been getting a bunch of new campers, dad gave me a Nissan GT-R Nismo, and of course I'm now dating Annabeth, the architect for Olympus. How cool is that!

Since the canoe lake we have been closer than ever, we kiss at least once every five minutes (I'm not complaining) and we're inseparable. We're always together during the day unless she's making designs and I couldn't be happier.

Like all good things though, it must come to an end. This is the last week of camp before I have to return to school and Annabeth has to go back to her dad. While thinking about it I realized even though we've been together for almost a month now we haven't had a proper date. I decide to try to leave camp knowing I had gone on a date with my best friend/Girlfriend.

I'm so excited about the idea that I don't notice Annabeth come up to me until she wraps her hands around my neck and kiss me. After a few moments I kiss back and like every other kiss we have shared I feel my heart thump impossibly fast and my mind turns to mush.

"How's the designing coming Wise Girl?" I ask her since i he bent seen her for 2 hours.

She answers enthusiastically"Great, I just finished the new statues of Zeus, Poseidon, and the most amazing man ever."

Instantly I'm jealous,"Who is he?"

Annabeth just laughs until she replies,"You silly," while poking my cheek.

I blush and kiss her, after we separate for air I grab her hand and we start to walk. I think about what I'm going to do for the date until I realize I still have to ask her. "Annabeth I have a question for you."

After a moment she replies,"ask away, Seaweed Brain."

I pause before nervously asking,"Do you wanna go on a date with me this friday?"

She instantly says,"Yes!"

I smile before kissing her deeply. We get interrupted when Clarisse yells,"Get a room lovebirds, no PDA!"

We both blush before the horn blows meaning it's time for supper. After Annabeth and I leave we walk together, her hand in mine before she stops and looks apologetic at me."Sorry but I have to finish some more designs, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I smile at her and we kiss before she turns and runs to her cabin. I make my way to the beach to think about what to do for our first date, after thinking forever I give up and try to find Mitchell. I finally find him in his cabin reading a beauty magazine. I Snort drawing his attention,"Perce, how are ya man?"

I sigh,"Hey Mitch, not bad, just need some help with something."

"Ask away," he says before closing his magazine.

"This Friday I'm taking Annabeth on a date but I don't know what I should do. Should I take her to a movie? A French restaurant? A picnic? I need help man."

"Yay, you finally asked her out, oh this is gonna be amazing we got to get you guys some clothes, a nice restaurant, oh I better get the rest of the Aphrodite girls for th-" he grabs his head after I smack the back of it.

"Get yourself together Mitch, you're acting like you're sisters, and I'm not asking for Aphrodite's daughters help."

He groans before replying,"You're right Perc, sorry I'm still trying to act tougher but it's hard when you live in the love goddess cabin with ten girls."

Chuckling I ask,"So what should I do?"

"Well we all know how much Annabeth loves architecture, so why don't you take her to the Museum of Natural History?"

"Oh I heard Wise Girl always wanted to go there, she's just never had enough time, but I need more Mitch."

"How about an evening picnic somewhere private and romantic?"

"I know the perfect place, can you come to my cabin in 10 minutes?" He nods before I say say goodbye and leave, I need my friends to help for this date.

I go to Clarisse, Travis and Connor, and Chiron. After telling them all to meet me at my cabin I get down to the plan.

:-:-:-:-:

I'm shaking from being so nervous Friday as I wait for Annabeth to come out from her cabin. I'm dressed in my typical clothes of a T-shirt with a jacket over it with jeans and my Vans. I look up as I hear the Athena door open and my breathing stops, She's wearing the necklace I got her with her owl earrings and a sea green blouse with some jeans and vans, her hair was done to her back.

"He-ey Wise Girl, you l-look g-great,"I stutter out. She blushes before grabbing my arm and laughing.

"Seaweed Brain,"she mutters.

Yeah but I'm your Seaweed Brain," I reply smiling before kissing her. We walk over to where I park my car at camp borders.

"Wow, this is your car?" Annabeth asked staring at my car.

"Yep!" I reply proudly,"Dad gave it to me after we defeated Kronos."

We both think about our lost friends before I open the door for her,"After you milady." Just as I'm about to close the door I hear a snap followed by a crash. I instantly pull out Riptide before turning. I find Travis and Connor face first in the ground with a tree branch on them. I find clarisse face palming in the tree beside theirs and chuckle before waving to them.

They smile sheepishly before waving back and I transform Riptide back to pen mode before putting it in my pocket and walking back to my car. I see a blushing Annabeth before I go over to the driver side and start it. Annabeth's still blushing so I can't help but kiss her she smiles into the kiss, after we break apart I start driving to the first part of our date, Starbucks. After getting our favourite coffee, I take her hand and we make our way to the Museum of Natural History.

When we get to the stairs Annabeth squeals before hugging me."Oh my God Percy I've always wanted to come here but we've always had quests and stuff!"

I smile at her and let her take pictures for a few minutes before I take her hand and start walking up the stairs. Once we get to the counter I say to the clerk,"Hey, I have a VIP tour for two at one o'clock."

"For Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase?" she asks after checking through her computer. I nod.

"That'll be $80 plus tax." I hand her my credit card before she hands us two lanyards and tell us our guide will be out shortly. We wait for a minute before a boy who is barely as tall as me comes out.

"Malcolm!" Annabeth yells before hugging him.

He chuckles before saying,"Got to admit Percy this was a good idea."

Annabeth looks at me shocked before I explain,"the magic of the mist and a nerd." Malcolm punches my arm while I laugh."So we starting this party or what?" Malcolm asks before walking into the first exhibit. Annabeth smiles at me taking my arm before following Malcolm.

After hours of exhibits, photos, handholding, and laughing, we say goodbye to Malcolm and walk back to my car.

"Now we go to the next destination," I say as I start to drive.

Annabeth turns to me before asking,"Where are you taking me Seaweed Brain?"

I smile before saying,"It's a secret." She groans before crossing her arms. After a few minutes of driving we get to the carnival. Annabeth instantly smiles before we walk through the gate. I take her hand and direct her past a bunch of booths until I stop in front of one in particular.

Annabeth looked at it before an evil smile planted itself on her face, it was a game where there was a clown with his head in a hole and you got to hit him with pies, except in my version it was Connor and Travis.

"Why, look who it is," Annabeth says mockingly before realizing that there were pies already lined up on the ledge for her.

"Travis, I think I'm starting to have second thoughts," Connor mutters before he gulps. Connor merely nods before he gets a pie in the face. Within seconds I join in and nail Travis and before any of them knew it Annabeth and I start peppering them with pies which kept showing up after we picked one up.

After hours of laughing, cursing, and groaning, We say our goodbyes before leaving Connor and Travis, who were trying to get pie out of their ears and nose.

"I have one more surprise for you," I say as we drive. "Percy, I'm gonna kill you if you don't tell me where we're going," she threatens as I chuckle.

"Sorry no can do Wise Girl," I reply before laughing at her murderous glare. "We're gonna be late for curfew and Chiron's gonna be mad," she argued.

I already got the ok from Chiron, nice try," I say smugly, shutting her up. Finally we get to our destination, Montauk Lake. After parking the car I take Annabeth's hand before walking onto the beach. Annabeth gasps as she sees what my friends and I prepared. There was I picnic table by the ocean with candles on it and lights in the surrounding trees.

As we sit down Clarisse comes out wearing a suit like a waiter. Annabeth laughs at Clarisse's outfit while I smile at her.

"Prissy, after this date you are dead D-E-A-D you hear me."

I just smile at her before she gives us two bottles of coke and walks away. After a few seconds Mitchell comes with two plates with Annabeth's favourite barbecue on it. We thank him before we eat. Afterwards I take Annabeth for a walk along the beach with our feet in the water as we talk and kiss.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me, thank you Seaweed Brain," she says before standing on her toes and giving me a long kiss. "I couldn't have done it without my friends," I reply blushing.

She smiles before saying fondly,"You're the best boyfriend a guy can ask for." She says before pushing me in the water and running. After I get over my shock I laugh and chase her. As we run along the beach I can't help but think of how lucky I am. This was the best summer ever.

 **Please review I want to know what you people think of this. This is the first thing I've ever published so I'd love any kind of review. What should I do for my next story? More Percabeth, Pertamis, other Percy pairing, or other books, shows, movies. Review and I'll try and do it. Until next time.**

 **~TRG10**


End file.
